Species of the Ethereaverse
Humans The most populous of the known species inhabiting Chrona, and indeed the entire EthereaVerse. Humans as they exist on Chrona are the descendants of Ethereans left on the ground during and after the Crisis of the Ancients. Cut off from Mana, these Ethereans slowly evolved to hardier and more sturdily built forms to adapt to the rough terrain and lost their characteristic ears due to a lack of Mana (the strange traits of Ethereans ears are to more efficiently draw out Mana from Chrona's atmosphere), becoming the humans as they are in the current age. An interesting effect of this ancestry is that humans on Chrona are naturally skilled in the usage of Mana, compared to other humans (on Earth, for example). Ethereans The Ethereans are peaceful and loving beings that can be found throughout the Universe. Their species was named after the Primordial Ether from which the progenitors of their kind were born. The ancient Ethereans were among the first reproductive beings created by the Universe, born with a natural desire to mate and love, many falling in love with their lifelong partners as early as their teens. Despite reproduction being so prominent in their existence, they tend to evolve into romantic cultures with just as much appreciation for love as lust, as well as much more open views of homosexuality than many later cultures. They are a borderline-sexually-ambiguous race, with differing genitalia but otherwise very little differences between male and female. Their bodies are created to absorb large quantities of Mana through their ears, which stunts their growth and causes them to stop physically-aging almost completely around the age of 16-20. Because of this, the majority of Etherean cultures across the Universe adopt means of discerning the elderly from the young, such as in the form of masks or facial markings. Expression of individuality is an important part of most Etherean cultures in general, due to their genetically-similar appearances to one-another. Biology Ethereans' furry, pointed ears serve the purpose of drawing in Mana from the air around them. This Mana stunts their growth by storing itself in their bodies to the point of density. This results in not only youthful appearances, but heightened sensitivity to external stimulus as well as large caches of power within Etherean bodies that typically goes unused. Although the majority of Ethereans are peaceful, this power becomes a great weapon when used properly. Being able to draw so much Mana from their bodies in combination with Mana around them makes for immense generation of energy, and making some Ethereans incredibly powerful forces to deal with, not to mention that all Ethereans have the innate ability to form fully functioning wings in the color of their Mana. Aside from their ears, defining traits of Ethereans include dark/black hair, slender figures and cool-colored irises. (note: so far, the color of an Ethereans Mana appears to be the same as their eye color) On occasion, Ethereans can be found with naturally-hot-colored eyes, which are seen as a desirable trait in many Etherean cultures due to their rarity. (a notable example is Ixis Carmine, with his hot pink eyes) Evolution and Human Relation Most humanoid races throughout the Universe evolved from various different animals and other species, and in some cases they can even evolve from Ethereans themselves. The humans of Chrona evolved from Ethereans remaining on the surface during an era where Mana was scarce, causing a change in their ears and body structure, but retaining certain Mana controlling abilities, making Mana usage come much more naturally to them than humans of other planets. Draconians "Thence Draconians and Ethereans were forged of the Primordial Ether in Realm Guf... '' ''In the outer realms of the gods, she put noesis to flesh, and we were created." ~ The Scriptures of Solvalen The Eternal Draconians are a race of reptilian-like beings, the first mortal life to come into existence in the Universe, preceded only by the gods and the Universa herself. Draconians are among the most intelligent and powerful beings in the Universe, though their kind nears extinction as time goes on, as they cannot reproduce. Biology Draconians have the longest natural life-span of any living creature, and can potentially live on indefinitely, never aging. However sickness and unnatural death have slowly reduced their numbers over time, without any way of increasing them again due to their lack of reproductive abilities. They have large, intimidating forms, but are very docile and peace-loving beings. They are physically powerful and born with a natural inclination for understanding and controlling Mana and energies. They have no ears but can "comprehend" sound in ways that they struggle to explain. Mana and the Universe The Draconians were the first beings to discover Mana, as well as utilize it as an energy source, though their uses for it were relatively basic and primitive at first. Very early in their kind's lifespan Draconians began to study and speculate about the workings of the Universe around them, correctly theorizing the existence of many concepts such as the existence of the Primordial Ether. Many years later Yvi Solvalen gifted Draconians knowledge of the Universe they had once only ever dreamed of, via the "Scriptures of Solvalen". After writing the scriptures, Solvalen created copies and spread them throughout his kind, before disappearing with the original tome. The Draconians, blown away by his findings, quickly began spreading the knowledge to other beings and worlds, sharing the knowledge with Ethereans, who in turn shared incredible techniques for traveling the stars and communicating across space with Mana. Category:Species and Concepts Category:Browse